Sesshomaru's love
by sesshomarulover87
Summary: Kagome, running blindly from the man who hurt her runs straight into the Lord of the Western Lands. What are his plans for her? What wiil she do? Will Kagome be strong and fight or will she just wallow in misery? R&R SK IKikSas MirSango
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

_**Sesshomaru's Love**_

by: Concetta

I do not own Inuyahsa, (damn I wish I did) this wonderful story belongs to Rumiko Takashi.

Let me remind you that this is my first fanfiction, however; I have been a fan of Inuyahsa for a , long time. Also there will be plenty of lemons in

up-coming chapters. I would rate this fanfic **M **for mature.

Sorry.

This is my first fanfic so be nice.

And please review.

Chapter 1. Betrayal

Kagome had to go home and stock up on supplies as she normally did, but little did Kagome know that she was in for a unexpected surprise.

Whew! This old well gets harder to climb each time. I am surprised that he did not come to get me, usually he comes to get me if I am not back on the third day, before the sunsets.

Maybe they are in battle, or with Kaede preparing dinner.

OH INUYASHA!

What? I must be hearing things.

Ummmmmmmmmmmm.

What is that? Or who is that.

Kagome followed the loud and constant moaning sounds till she got to the source of where the noise was coming from.

Inuyasha, how could you?

Ka-go-me, Inuyasha struggled to breathe out.

Ha, you thought Inuyasha would be with you and live happily ever after .

Let me tell you one more time Inuyasha is mine, his life belongs to me and no one else.

Inu-yasha, I thought- I mean, you and I, we.

How could you?

At this point Kagome could not see, because of the tears in her eyes.

Kagome began to run, that's all that her mind told her to do.

Meanwhile...

Where is Kagome?

She should be back by now.

Oh, sweet Sango don't worry for I will be here for you.

(SMACK)(THUMP)

I was only trying to comfort you Sango.

Oh sure Miroku, comfort me by stroking my ass.

Meanwhile...

I can't believe he- did that to me.

Kagome had run until she could run no more, Kagome had collapse in a near by flower bush.

Later...

Lord Sesshomaru, there is a woman laying in the flower bushes.

Hurry, Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru, let me take care of it I will kill this bitch.

Who is it my lord, do you want me to dispose of this worthless human bitch.

Just as Jaken was about to strike, Sesshomaru kicked him in the face.

Wait, this is Inuyasha's bitch.

Ah, how did I get here.

Bitch, where is Inuyasha.

Kagome started crying, uncontrollably

I command you to answer.

I don't care what you say, I don't care what you do to me.

Why don't you just kill me.

But little did Kagome k now that killing was the last thing on his mind.

He had bigger and better things on his mind.

That morning at the castle...

Ah, where am I, my head is killing me.

Kagome looked down and immediatiately recognized that she was not in the same torn clothes from last night.

Just as she was about to get up and investigate the door swung open.

And there stood and emotionless Sesshomaru.

Why did you bring me here?

What are you going to do with me?

You are here for two reasons, one I am going to trade you for the Tetisaiga and while we are waiting for Inuyasha's arrival you will be Rin's teacher.

You are wasting your time, Inuyasha won't come for me, he is to busy fucking Kikyo.

And besides I did not agree to be a babysitter.

Are you referring to the dead priestess that sealed him to the sacred tree 50 years ago.

I thought that you were Inuyasha's wench.

My name is not bitch or wench, my name is Kagome.

(Just as Kagome got the last syllable of her name out, Sesshomaru raced over to her and grabbed by her neck and began to choke her.)

Let me get something straight to you, you are no more than a human bitch.

You are not worthy of a name, and you have done nothing to deserve my respect . And until you earn my respect you will not be called by a proper title.

Kagome collapse on the floor because of the lack of oxygen.

Sesshomaru looked at her he could smell her fear, almost taste the fear that surrounded her, at this point the Great Lord of the Western Lands felt a small tug pulling at his mouth, but did not give in and let the smirk appear.

This is Sasaumi, she will be your servant as long as you stay here.

Sasaumi give her a bath a dress her in proper clothing, she will not be a guest in my house as long as is dress like a bitch.

Kagome lay on the floor staring at him with anger til he left out of the room.

Damn him he has some nerve putting his hands on me like that.

Lady Kagome I must take you so you can have a bath and be ready for breakfast in a little while.

Kagome got up and followed Sasaumi.

Kagome was quite amazed by the castle it looked like Sesshomaru was very wealthy.

Lady Kagome we are here.

Kagome started to get undressed, are u going to join me Sasaumi?

No, my lady I can not.

And why can you not join me.

Sesshomaru forbids it.

Now get in Lady Kagome.

Kagome got in and relaxed, the water felt great, it especially felt great on her bruises from running in the forest. Just as the forest popped into her head so did all the events that took place the night before. And Kagome let one lone tear fall out of her eye.

Lady Kagome is everything alright?

Oh yeah everything is fine the stem just got in my eyes.

Oh Sasaumi will you please call me just Kagome.

Your proper title is Lady Kagome.

But I don't have a friend here and I was hoping that we could be friends.

I would like that very much, but time is running out we have to get you dressed.

As Kagome stood up in the water ready to get out Sesshomaru came in.

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ

Well I hope you have enjoyed my story please remember that this is my first fanfiction so please be nice and please review.

OH AND FOR ALL YOU KIKYO LOVERS OUT THERE PLEASE DON'T READ

BECAUSE I HATE THAT BITCH WITH A PASSION, AND SHE MUST PARISH

I AM A BIG FAN OF SESSHOMARU AS YOU CAN SEE

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 Rin's New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

Hi its me again hoping and praying for plenty reviews. Oh, I will be very grateful if people would help me out and spell some of my words right for me I am a bad speller. Oh and I would like to say I am truly sorry that I confused some of you by not putting these little things( ") in my story.

Thank you:** _bishes and zadeon(these are the first twp people to send me a review)_**

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and all that bullshit.

Sorry for my language.

**CHAPTER 2: RIN'S NEW TEACHER**

Kagome was startled to see Sesshomaru barge into the room were she was bathing and quickly dived into the water and was in there chin deep.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" You are such a fucking jerk.

Sesshomaru was angry yet extremely amused by her outburst.

"Miko you must be very brave or extremely dum. As I have stated before you will call me by my proper title or face my wrath."

"Sasaumi leave the room."

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up out of the water and flung her at the wall. He then went over to her and picked her up by her neck and slap her.

At this point he could smell her fear." _She looks very cute when she is afraid._

_What am I thinking she is just a reincarnated bitch that my dear hanyou brother did not want to play with anymore. She smells nice, she smell like Sakura blossoms. Her lips look so soft, I would loved to..._

Sesshomaru leaned down and gave Kagome a chaste kiss, Kagome was shocked and slightly confused. Here was the Ice Lord of the West himself kissing a human and her of all people.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and was shocked that he has kissed the miko.

"Sesshomaru-sama are you ok."

"_She called me by my proper title and did not even question me why I kissed her."_

"Are you there."

"Look wench, get dressed and I will escort you to breakfast, you have five minutes to get dress and I will wait outside for you."

Kagome got ready very fast not wanting to go through another one of his mood swings and went outside and let Sesshomaru take her to the dining hall.

When they got there Kagome was completely speechless, she had never seen a place like this before.

Just as she was about to complement Sesshomaru about his home, she was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"Miko, you will always sit to the right side of me, do you understand me."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama."

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised at how obedient she was, and gave a slight smirk to how she had addressed him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat down and soon after they had taken their seat, Rin came running into the dinning area.

"Kagome-chan , Rin has missed you so.

"Rin I have missed you as well, have you been doing well."

"Yes ,I have, Sesshomaru has been keeping me company, as well as Jaken."

"Rin have a seat, dinner will be served shortly."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru carefully as he spoke to Rin. Kagome noticed that his voice was much softer and he seemed to let his guard down we he was with Rin.

"Kagome, Rin thinks you look very pretty."

"Thank-you, Rin, and you look pretty as well."

"Yeah the food is here", rin announced quite loudly ands made Sesshomaru's ears hurt but he keep quite. Kagome was excited as well it felt like she hadn't ate in ages, but she new that she had to eat quite properly in from of the _GREAT LORD SESSHOMARU-SAMA._

When the food was placed in front of them they dug in but watched their table manners.

"Kagome when you get through with your meal I would like to speak to you."

About 10 min. later, Kagome found Sessshomaru's private study and before she could knock on one of the oversized doors he beckoned her to come in.

"Miko I brought you here to tell you about teaching Rin."

"In the morning you will meet me in front of the dojo and we will go to the training place I have setup outside, you will find a outfit in your closet with training clothes inside. Then you will rest at noon, and then you will teach Rin until dinner time and then you will have the rest of the night off to do as you please."

"Do you have any questions miko?"

"Yeah, I got a question, just who in the hell you think you are telling me what I can do."

"Sesshomaru ran swiftly over to where Kagome was and pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her."

Author's note:

Well I know it is sort of a short chapter but I am going to update soon and I am sorry about the cliff hangers I know you hate me but please R&R.

Also can you tell me Inuyasha's father name.

Oh and are there any suggestions out there please fell free to tell me.

Oh would someone with interest in inuyasha, yu yu hakusho and other anime please be my penpal.

Well bye bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

**Authors Note\Warning(abuse and talk of rape.**

Thanks for all the reviews people I am really glad you like it. I promise you the chapters will be longer and I promise not to confuse everybody.(hopefully)

This chapter is really **violent **and sad I know in the last chapter it seemed that Sesshomaru came on a bit strong about what he wants, but _looks can be deceiving. Also I am about to introduce characters to you and explain them so you want get confused when they are used in the story._

Characters.

**Lord Urameshi**

**Age:55 or 420**

**Status: Lord of the Southern Lands**

**children: had 4 but went into a complete rage one day and killed them all and know one knows why**

**demon type: panther demon **

**mate: Sakura**

**personality: aggressive, demanding, brave, and believe men are the superior species.**

**Lady Sakura**

**Age: 54 or 419**

**Status: Lady of the Southern Lands**

**children:4 deceased, she is pregnant but is scared to tell Lord Urameshi**

**demon type: panther demon**

**mate: Urameshi**

**personality: kind, sweet, caring**

**Lord Sora:**

**Age: 61 or 426**

**Status: Lord of Northern Lands**

**children: Shiori**

**demon type: tiger demon**

**mate: Susika(Lord Sora killed her when he caught her cheating with the general of his army.**

**Personality: harsh, mean, ruthless.**

**Shiori: **

**Age: 17 or 106**

**Status: heir to the northen lands**

**demon type:** **tiger demon**

**mate: (arranged to be Sesshomaru's mate)**

**personality: mean, low down, a total bitch.**

**Lord Karasu **

**Age: 67 or 432**

**Status: Lord of the Eastern Lands**

**children: Koga**

**demon type: wolf demon**

**mate: Chun Lee**

**personality: kind, considerate, brave, and harsh when he has to be.**

**Chun Lee**

**Age: 54 or 419**

**Status: Lady of the Eastern Lands**

**children: Koga**

**demon type: wolf demon**

**mate: Lord Karasu**

**personality: sweet, loving and caring**

**Koga**

**Age:20 or 109**

**Status: heir to Eastern Lands**

**demon type: wolf demon**

**mate: Ayame (but claims kagome to be his mate)**

**personality: cocky, sweet, fierce when fighting.**

When there are new characters in my chapters I will do this so you want get confused.

On with the story.

Thoughts of the character are _italic_.

Chapter 3. Broken

_Recap:_

"In the morning you will meet me in front of the dojo and we will go to the training place I have setup outside, you will find a outfit in your closet with training clothes inside. Then you will rest at noon, and then you will teach Rin until dinner time and then you will have the rest of the night off to do as you please."

"Do you have any questions miko?"

"Yeah, I got a question, just who in the hell you think you are, telling me what I can do."

"Sesshomaru ran swiftly over to where Kagome was and pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her."

_Recap Ends_

**_Kagome's thoughts_:**

"_I can't believe that he is kissing me. Should I kiss back or should I just break away from him a faint blush came across her cheeks."_

**_Sesshomaru's thoughts_:**

"_Good she is aroused by me, yet she is very confused. I will break her one way or the other."_

Kagome did not know what to do, she did not know if she should return the kiss.

**_Kagome's thoughts_:**

_Oh my god I can't believe that this is happening, my first kiss stolen by an heartless emotionless_

_inuyoukai_.

The more Kagome thought about her first kiss being stolen by Sesshomaru the more she became angry.

Kagome had had enough and she did the unthinkable...

(SMACK)

'_She dares to hit me. She's brave but needs to be taught some manners,' thought Sesshomaru. _

"Woman, you dare strike this Sesshomaru? I could kill you, if I wanted to.

He slowly let her down and took his hand off her throat, pushing his body hard against hers to prevent her escaping.

"Look woman I have just about had it with you, but you will soon learn how to act around people that are not your equal."

"Lord Sesshomaru", your guest that you have requested an meeting with have started to arrive.

"Go away."

"But sir, if the guest get restless they will not be interested in what you have to say, and I know I am just a lowly servant and...

"Silence"

" This is not over between you and I."

Kagome watched in total horror as she saw the back of her attacker leaving her. Kagome vowed that before he could finish what he started he she would escape that dreadful place and she would be free.

She slowly walked back to her room to start thinking of a plan to make her daring escape.

Meanwhile...

"Gomen, I took so long to come, I was taking care of some personal affairs of mine. Now what can I do for you ladies and gentlemen."

Lord Sora was the first one to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you forgotten that it is your turn to host the annual balls."

"Lord Sora, I think you mean ball, meaning that there will be only one held at _my _castle."

"Lord Sesshomaru have you forgotten that you have to wed my daughter in 3 months or are you not interested in the northern lands."

"I am very aware of that and I am still interested in the lands."

Meanwhile...

"Inuyasha, it's all your fault that Kagome is gone. What did you do to her this time? I hate you, why did you have to drive my mother away from me."

Shippou was extremely upset to find that Kagome wasn't back when he had woken up this morning. Sango and Miroku were shocked as well and was about to ask Inuyasha a question similar to the one the young kitsune just asked, when they noticed the look on his face. Usually when shippou says that he hates Inuyasha and accuses him of things he usually beats the crap out of him, but today was different.

**Inuyasha thoughts:**

_Kagome_..._ I never meant to hurt you, but I belong to Kikyo. I made a promise and I plan to keep it. I would make her happy no matter what, even if it means going to the depths of hell with her. I love you kagome, just not the way you want me too. I will go to village, meet Kikyo, and then I will go through the well and tell Kagome to never return, and we can still go on our adventure of course with the help of my Kikyo._

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and whispered something that only a demon would here with demon hearing...

_I am sorry...Kagome._

**Back at the castle**...

Kagome sat in her room trying to restrain herself from crying. She had gotten frustrated about thinking of how she was going to escape.

"That jerk, how dare he hold me captive. I really don't have anywhere to go, Inuyasha will never come for you he is to busy fucking Kikyo. I wonder what I can do to escape from this prison."

Just as she was about to lay down something on the dresser caught her eye. She got up to see what was glistening when the door flung open, and Kagome saw a flash and before she could open her mouth to speak she found herself on the bed.

"I told you miko this wasn't over."

"Ses-sho-maru," Kagome managed to breath out his name, he was weighing down on her so much that she could barely breath. Sesshomaru noticed this a let up some, he wanted her to be conscious as he began he slow torture this was a chance he could break her, and he would not stand for interruptions. Sesshomaru got up off of her and Kagome let out a sigh of relief because she thought that he would just leave since he saw that he almost smothered her to death.(literally)She looked at the direction the taiyoukai had went, and looked at him strangely. He turn around so that gold could me blue and gave her a sly smirk, and motioned his hand to lock the door never taking his eyes off her. He went to her using demonic speed. He forced her down on the bed, he grabbed both of her little hands and held them above her head. He leaned down to her ear and licked it.

"If you promise to be a good pet I will let your hands go, but if you decide to be a bad girl you will pay dearly. Now will you be a good girl."

ANSWER ME!

"Sesshomaru, no matter what you do to me I will not bow down to you, not now, not ever!"

After hearing that answer he slapped her and brought his lips to hers and started to lick of the blood he had cause to trickle out the side of her mouth.

"Wrong answer," Sesshomaru said as he looked into her beautiful blue depths to see fear, and after all he had down to her he saw anger.

He bent down to the crook of her neck and nip and licked til there was a big red spot on her. He then went down to her breast and he grabbed them and blew his hot breath on them which Kagome easily felt because of the thin made kimono she wore. As Kagome felt his breath on her she started to push him away again.

"I told you to be good but some pets are a glutton for punishment."

Sesshomaru snatched Kagome up off the bed and threw her back on the bed just in a new position.

Kagome was now laying on her stomach trying to get loose from Sesshomaru's wrath. Sessshomau snatched Kagome's kimono off and Kagome found herself laying almost completely naked. Sesshomaru saw two obstacles in his way.

"_Such funny undergarments, I shall get rid of them at once."_

He cut her bra and panties off of her and looked at her body, she had a couple of scars from being in battle along side his brother but other than that she hade a flawless body as far as he could see, considering she is a ningen.

You will pay my dear miko, you will pay for the slap early, you will pay for defying me an talking rude to me. You are my pet, and I am your master and you will learn your place.

Sesshomaru looked at her back and then he leaned down to her ear and whispered, _"you belong to me, and to make sure you don't go astray I will brand you._

Sesshomaru took a clawed finger and made a S-shape scar in her back. He made sure to go slow so the pain would be excruciating pain. Kagome screamed to the top of her lungs hoping that someone would come, but in heart heart she knew that no one would.

Sesshomaru flipped Kagome over and looked at the fear in her eyes, and it made him want to fuck her more kn owing that he had succeeded in part one of his plan to break her. He then grabbed her breast and started to suck on them hard both of them getting the same attention the other on was getting.

**Kagome's thought:**

"_**Please Kami, don't let him do this. I want my first time to be with someone I love. Please save me. Please."**_

Seshhomaru went in between Kagome's legs and was about to taste her sweet nectar when all of a sudden the door swung open and standing there was...

_**Hello fans I know you all hate cliffes but it only bringing you back for more. Well please R&R I would really love it. Remember the more you review the faster I get my chappies done. **_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**P.s. will somebody tell me where I can post my story elsewhere because my upcoming lemons will probably get me kicked off this site. Lmao! I don't want that so please tell me.**_

_**Bye Bye For Now!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Torture, Humiliation, Determi

**Hi, I am back. (Dodges tomatoes and squash). I know that my fellow readers are angry with me but the long wait is over. I know that I probably could give you a million excuses as to why I haven't been updating but I am not. Lets just say it has been rough. I hope that you enjoy this chapter oh and for those that are ready to flame me let it be known that it is only motivation**.** Oh, I remembered that I promised my fellow readers a lemon, and there shall be a lemon either in part one or two.(oh, who ever said the lemon is going to be between kagome and sesshy, its way to early in the story for that)** **Hope you like. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.**

**Characters Added: **

**1. Tetsoyu**

**2. Takumaru **

**(Will tell you about them in the story.**

**Oh when you see these little thing( ) it means the scene has changed.**

**(" ") these will indicate when someone is talking**

**(' ') these will indicate someone's thought**

**Chapter 4. Torture, Humiliation, Determination, Motivation, and Respect(Part one) **

Sesshomaru went in between Kagome legs and was about to taste her sweet nectar when all of a sudden the door swung open and standing there was Sasaumi.

Sesshomaru looked up at Sasaumi with glowing red eyes. He got up from his previous position and stalked toward Sasaumi like a wild animal that stalked his prey in the middle of the night. Even though Sasaumi was completely terrified she couldn't avoid thinking that he moved with such grace that he would put a God to shame. Instead of killing her like she thought he was about to do, he went to the door and walked out slowly and slammed it behind him. Sasaumi without hesitation ran over to where Kagome was.

"Lady kagome, are you ok. "

"Sasaumi, what did I do to deserve this.

"Lady Kagome, everything will be ok.

Sasaumi picked Kagome up and went to the hot springs. She slowly lowered Kagome's batterted body into the water. Sasaumi began to wash the dried blood from her back as kagome hissed and cried from the pain. She will never forget what had taken place moments ago. How could she forget, she would live with his mark for the rest of her life. The S-scar that was carved in her back by Sesshomaru would remind her of her miserable life. So after Sasaumi got through washing her body and her hair, she dried kagome off. Sasaumi took some herbs and gauze and applied it on her back.

"Kagome I know that the herb I just applied is burning and it may be uncomfortable but it will heal."

Sasaumi slipped her in a beautiful black and pink sleeping kimono and laid her in the bed. After brushing Kagome's hair for about thirty minutes she left the broken miko to rest.

Sesshomaru went to straight to his bedroom chambers. He just stood in disbelief of what he had done. He had almost rapped a woman, but not just any woman , his brothers stupid human wench at that. After standing there thinking for about three minutes he decided that he needed to relax and calm his nerves. So with relaxation on his mind he went to the hotsprings and started thinking about the events that happen just moments ago. Then an evil smirk played on his face. He was determined to get what he wanted and what he wanted he always got. After deciding that he was clean enough and relaxed he went back to his bedroom, slipped on a pair of silk pants that had a half moon on the upper right corner of his leg. He pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. He was determined to break this woman-child even if he had to take drastic measures. With thoughts of mischief, he drifted to sleep.

Sesshomaru had woken up very early. The sun was not even up yet. He decided that he wouldn't waste time, he just would begin his day. He took a robe and slipped it on and went to his personal hotsprings. He looked to his servant that was already there and nodded at her. She knew the nod meant that he wanted to be left alone. He striped off his robe then took off the silk pants. He slowly lowered himself down into the hot water and decided that he would let himself soak for a while before he really focused on how to achieve his goal of domination.

The sun had risen and Kagome was wide awake, she needed a plan and she needed one fast. She had to get away from Sesshomaru. As long as she was here he had complete control over her. She knew that Inuyasha was never going to come to rescue her, he was busy fucking he clay pot. Kagome just didn't understand why Inuyasha chose the dead over the living. People always compared Kagome to Kikyo but the reality was that they were nothing alike. Kikyo says she loves Inuyasha, but why did she want him to change.

When you love someone, you accept everything about that person. Their look, their personality, and you even accept their mistakes that they would make in life. Kagome loved Inuyasha inside and out, she would never ask Inuyasha to become human or all demon, she loved him for what he was. So Kikyo did not really love Inuyasha she just lusted for him, for if she truly loved him why make him change himself.

Kagome had so many things on her mind at once. She needed to get out of there and the only way she was going to leave was to run, and prayed to Kami that she got away.

'So its settled I will make my move tonight after everyone has gone to bed. I know some concealment spells that Kaede taught me. I pray that they work and that I get out this hell hole before I meet my death.'

Kagome got up and decided to stretch her legs. She went to her closet and decided to look at what was in there. When she opened the closet door she was very amazed. There were more than over a hundred beautiful kimonos in the closet. There were several rows of sandals, nightgowns, party dresses and even some form of underclothing. There was even sparing clothing inside the enormous closet, the sparing clothing was very similar to Sango's Taji(spelling please) outfit. At the thought of her friend she sadden. She missed them all even the one who held and broken her heart. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kagome froze. She did not want it to be Sesshomaru and then it hit her, that if Sesshomaru wanted to come into her room he would not knock.

"Milady, are you awake."

Kagome broke into a sweat, anime style.

"Yes, please come in Sasaumi."

Sasaumi entered the room with fresh towels. Sasaumi smelled the fear in the air.

"Sorry to frighten you milady I only came to make sure you were up and ready to start your day. There are some things that I have to remind and inform you about. So lets get to it Milady."

Sasaumi led Kagome to the laboratory, helped her undress, remove her bandages, and slipped her in the spring. The spring was very soothing as it lapped over her badly bruised skin. The S- scar that was on her back was healing very well.

"Sasaumi, you said that you needed to discuss a few things with me."

"Yes milady, I need for you to be alert today; it is very important that you stay aware of your surroundings. So Lady Kagome, listen and listen well. Today is the day that you start your training. You will begin training with Lord Sesshomaru after breakfast and I must warn you that he is rough with his sparing partner.

The sparing outfits are in your closet but don't worry I will help you get ready for it. After training with Lord Sesshomaru, you will comeback to your room, take a quick bath and then go and get ready for lunch. I must warn you though, there are some guest here that will not be happy to see you. You are human and they despise humans, but I will tell you about them later and what you must do to protect yourself. So Kagome, are their any questions so far."

"Actually, I have been paying attention and I understand, but I would like to know more about the people that I will be eating all of my meals with."

"Well, you will be dining with the Ladies and Lords of the lands, and I only have a limited amount of time to tell you all the things you need to know. First when you get to the table don't do anything.

The lord of the castle always is the first one to take a bite of the meal, and that's when conversation begins and they would be very interested in you. You seem to have table manners but remember to only speak when spoken to, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Sasaumi, I don't think I can do this. Sesshomaru is much stronger than me, what can I possibly do to get myself out of harmful situations when the time arises. I don't even have my bow and arrow." Kagome began to sob lightly in her hands. Sasaumi helped her out of the water and wrapped a towel around her petite yet curvy form.

"Kagome look at me"

Kagome looked up and saw Sasaumi with a warm smile planted on your face.

"Lady Kagome, I will help you. Lets go into your chambers."

They went into Kagome's room and Sasaumi told Kagome to dry off, while she picked a kimono from her closet. When Sasaumi turned around, she saw that kagome had on those funny looking underclothes and began shaking her head in distaste. She thought to herself, that she should had said no to Kagome when she begged her to wash and return them to her. She walked over to kagome and handed her the kimono.

"Sasaumi, this is beautiful."

"Yes milady, just like you. Before you slip it on I have this for you, it is for your protection."

She handed Kagome a white band, and old her to slip it up onto her upper thigh. Kagome blushed and did as she was asked. Before she could question Sasaumi about the band, Sasaumi pulled out an expensive looking dagger. She placed the dagger inside the band that was on Kagome's thigh.

"Use this dagger if you have to, it will at least give you some security. Oh and Kagome be confident in yourself. Realize what Lord Sesshomaru is trying to do. He is trying to make you his tool, so never let your gaurd down. You have a fighters spirit and that's what I like about you. You have been through so much but it will get better. I know that it seems hopeless but be strong. I know what your planning to do and it wont work. Running never solved anything."

Kagome looked up from fixing her kimono and straight at Sasaumi and wondered how in the hell she knew what she had planned.

Sasaumi put her hair in a messy bun and finally dragged Kagome over to the mirror to look at herself. She was amazed at what she saw. For the first time in a long time she hadn't seen Kikyo, but the real Kagome. Her confidence level was now at its all time high, and right then and there she decided that she was not about bow down to anyone.

Kagome would indeed play the game that the ice prince wanted her to play. She admitted to herself that she was a beautiful girl and that would not run; she would stay and prove herself worthy to be called a miko. She made up her mind that she would train hard and would take anything that Sesshomaru or what his bitch ass stuck up friends had to dish out. For the first time in days Kagome smiled.

"Sasaumi I'm hungry. What's for breakfast."

Kagome was nervous when she got to the table. Everything that Sasaumi had told her earlier constantly played in her head. She stood there and looked at Sesshomaru for the first time since their horrific encounter. He nodded at her and she took her seat.

Kagome was nervous, hell shiting bricks is more like it. She remained quiet and for a spot on the table to focus all he attention on. Everyone was shocked that she did not take a bite of her food. It was hard to grasp that a human did something that was right inside a demon society.

Sesshomaru picked up his fork and took a bite of his food. Everything sprung to life after that first bite.

Lord Sora was the first to speak.

"Well, it seems that Lord Sesshomaru has followed in his fathers footsteps and plans to bed a human bitch."

"Lord Sora, I ensure you and everyone else here that I won't bed this worthless human bitch. She is so pathetic that even my half-breed of a brother did not want her."

"Wow Sesshomaru darling, I did not know you can be so compassionate and so caring."

There was laughter all around the table but surprisingly she did not break a sweat. Actually she was focused on eating her foo, which was not hard at all considering that she haven't ate since the previous day.

"I am Lady Chun Lee. I am Lady of the Eastern lands. What is your name child?"

Kagome smiled before she spoke. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am very glad to meet your acquaintance."

"Hi I am Lord Karasu. I am this beautiful young lady's mate. We have one son by the name of Koga."

Kagome dropped her fork and blushed.

"Well it seems that you know our son Miss Kagome."

"Ye- yes sir. I know your son very well."

"Really, how did you come to meet him."

"Well it's a rather long story and I think that everyone at the table would not want to hear about a lowly ningen as my self talk about her adventures."

"Everyone was shocked once again at how she talked so well and how she showed no fear in her voice."

"Well I and my lovely mate are already very intrigue as to how you meet my son."

Time went by as Kagome was telling her story. Everyone demon and fellow servants were intrigued about how she met Koga and her ability to see the Jewel of Four Souls. She told about all the other demons that she had to fight. She told that she was in fact the one that the jewel came out of and that she was the one that had broken the jewel into hundreds of shards.

After she was through talking she turned her attention back to her meal. Everyone including Lord Sora wanted a chance to talk to her more. Shiori however did not like her. Even though Sesshomaru expressed that he had no interest in Kagome, Shiori still was jealous.

After everyone was through eating, Lord Sesshomaru dismissed himself and the others from the table. Kagome started to walk back to her room, surprisingly she found her way back. She looked on her bed and noticed that her sparing outfit was on her bed along with a black pair of boots.

A knock was heard at the door and in walked Sasaumi with a fresh hand towel. She helped Kagome put on her sparing outfit. She braided Kagome's hair in a single braid and led Kagome to the mirror to observe herself.

Kagome approved and followed Sasaumi to the courtyard were Sesshomaru and his men practiced daily. After walking for what seemed like miles through the enormous castle, they finally arrived at the courtyard. It did not take long for Kagome to notice that she and Sesshomaru had an audience.

All the ladies and the Lords were there and they looked like they were ready to see her take an good ass whooping. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked out with her held high. Then she laid eyes on Sesshomaru. To her, he was beautiful and flawless. He was dressed in his regular battle armor and his hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Kagome kept hearing the whispers of the other demons. They kept saying how much he resembled his late father. You could tell that he enjoyed the comments. It made him proud to know that he looked like him.

Kagome shook herself out of la la land and focused.

"Wench look to your left and choose a weapon that you think would best fit you."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama."

Kagome walked over to the weapon keeper and a blue sheath caught her eye. She told him what she wanted and he placed the sword in her hands. She took the sword out and placed the sheath inside her belt. She walked back over to where Sesshomaru was and bowed. Luckily, Sango thought it would be helpful if Kagome at least learned some proper stances for battle.

She got in front of Sesshomaru and got into her stance. Sesshomaru smirked and ran full speed at Kagome and she actually blocked him. She had amazed herself that she was putting Sango's skill to use. She jumped into the air and came down on Sesshomaru's sword hard. It actually impressed him that this woman-child new some fighting techniques and that she was not as weak as he had thought her to be.

**Hello fans. You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. Its has been rough. As I promised the chapter is here. I hope you like maybe I will have part two by Tuesday or sooner. I am also working on other fanfictions that I hope that you will enjoy. Well please read and review. Oh lemon is going to be in next chapter. **

**Bye Bye For Now(I love Vash)**


End file.
